videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 is part of the Just Dance video game series published by Ubisoft. The 10 was chosen to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the series. The game was revealed at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018, The game includes songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2018, Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Unlimited, with 30 songs in the Wii PAL (Europe) version (Best Of 2) and 40 songs in the NTSC (North America) Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch version (Greatest Hits 2). Gameplay and Features * Just Dance Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 only 2016) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! *'''World Dance Floor ** Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. *'Kids Mode' **The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! (Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Xbox One, PS4) ***8 new routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. ***Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge (PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. Challenge Mode for 7th-Gen) ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * '''Dance Mashup' (8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) ** Mashups return from Just Dance 2017 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017! * Downloadable content ** Downloadable content from Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 returns. Scoring Changes *A "SUPER" rating has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings for "GOOD" and "PERFECT", which judge the level of accuracy that one does a move with. *In addition to the existing "Superstar", which was introduced in Just Dance 2017, the following scoring milestone has been introduced in this game: **In addition to the existing "Megastar", which can be obtained in Just Dance 2018. Track Listing *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. Kids Mode Alternate Routines Dance Mashup Downloadable Content All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii, $2.99 on the other consoles, 200 Wii Points on the Wii and $1.99 on the other consoles.